Please Come Back!
by Sasshi Ken
Summary: Hanabi berhasil diselamatkan dari penculikan itu. Tak ada lagi meteorid yang menyerang bumi. Namun, Hinata hatus dikorbankan untuk hal ini. Naruto merasa bersalah dan dirundung galau berkepanjangan karena Hinata harus menikah dengan Toneri/Ikuti saja rencanaku!/Aku akan melindungimu dan dia/Kumohon!/Pergilah!/[Headcanon/AR/[NaruHina]/RnR]
1. Prologue

"_Hinataaaa!"_

"_Naruto-kun! Akkkhhh...!"_

"_Dia... milikku,"_

"_Ghhaaaaaahhh..."_

_BUUUUMMMMM_

'!'

Lagi, ia terbangun di tidurnya. Mimpi, bukan, serpihan ingatan masa lalunya selalu terbayang di benaknya. Kepalanya serasa ingin pecah. Ingin rasanya ia membuang ingatan itu. Namun, semakin dilupakan, semakin bertambah pula rasa penyesalannya.

Cukup! Ia tak tahan lagi. Segera ia berjalan menuju westafel di kamar mandi. Membasuh wajahnya, sambil menatap nanar wajahnya di depan cermin. Tak ada sorot matanya yang hidup. Bahkan ia merasa tak kuat berada di kehidupan lagi.

"Hinata..." gumamnya lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE, COME BACK!**

**A NARUTO FANFICT**

**DISCLAIMER : KISHIMOTO MASASHI**

**FICT BY : SASSHI KEN**

**WARNING : CANON, ALTERNATIVE REALITY, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO, AMATIRAN, DE EL EL**

**CONTAIN SPOILER THE LAST :3**

**HOPE U LIKE IT AND GIVE A REVIEW ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak ada semangat hidup lagi. Berjalan lunglai menuju kasurnya, dan tertidur kembali, meski matahari sudah di ufuk timur. Entah mengapa, rasa sakit ini tak kunjung hilang. Kenapa? Apa ini cinta? Mengapa begitu menyakitkan? Inikah yang dirasakan Obito dulu saat kehilangan gadis yang dicintainya? Pantas saja ia jadi membenci dunia ini.

Uzumaki itu tersenyum miris. Dirinya memang begitu mirip dengan Obito, musuh, sekaligus kawan saat perang dulu.

TOK TOK!

Pintu diketuk, menandakan ada orang di luar. Sejujurnya ia malas berjalan membuka pintu. Namun, suara ketukan itu makin keras. Mau tak mau ia berjalan gontai melewati lantai apartemennya yang berserakan sampah. Terlalu malas untuk membersihkan apartemennya. Dirinya memang sudah tak peduli lagi pada apapun di sekelilingnya.

CEKLEK

Pintu terbuka. Tampaklah sosok perempuan yang sedari tadi mengetuk pintu. Haruno Sakura, namanya.

"Baka! Lama sekali kau membuka pintu!" geram perempuan berambut soft pink itu.

"..." Tak ada respon sama sekali oleh si pemilik apartemen. Sakurapun hanya mendesah pelan.

"Hei...," panggilnya. "Nanti malam, Ino dengan Sai akan mentraktir kita dan teman-teman yang lain. Jadi, bersiaplah jam delapan malam nanti di _Yakiniku Q._ Tak ada penolakan! Kau harus ikut!"

"Ya," jawabnya singkat. Merasa tak ada perbincangan yang penting lagi, ia segera menutup pintu.

"Naruto!" panggil si Haruno sebelum pintu tertutup rapat. "Tolong, jangan terlarut dalam lukamu itu,"

Tak ada jawaban lagi. Pemuda 19 tahun berambut kuning itu segera mengunci pintu tanpa meninggalkan sepatah katapun.

Sakura menatap sedih rekan setimnya itu. Dia begitu banyak berubah semenjak kejadian itu. Dirinya tahu, kejadian itu pasti begitu menyakitkan di hatinya. Ingin rasanya ia mengembalikan cengiran pemuda itu seperti sedia kala. Mungkin saja bisa. Ia seorang _iryo-nin_ hebat didikan Tsunade. Ia bisa mengobati luka apapun. Namun sayangnya, ia hanya bisa mengobati luka darah, bukan luka hati. Sehebat apapun ilmu pengobatan yang dimilikinya, ia takkan bisa mengobati luka hati. Karena hanya cinta dari seseoranglah yang bisa mengobatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, dan Naruto duduk berjejeran di sebuah meja di _Yakiniku Q_ untuk memenuhi undangan dari pasangan Sai dan Ino yang baru saja merayakan _anniversary _mereka yang ke enam bulan. Enta apa yang spesial dari enam bulan, tapi enam bulan berhubungan adalah suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi pasangan remaja yang beranjak dewasa ini. Sontak, mejapun dipenuhi beragam jenis makanan.

"Ah, silahkan! Makanlah sepuasnya! Aku akan mentraktir kalian" sahut perempuan beriris _aquamarine_ di tengah teman-temannya. Segera teman-temannya membalas sahutan itu dengan mengambil yakiniku di pembakaran.

"Ah... Chouji. Kau terlalu banyak mengambil daging. Pantas saja kau menjadi gen...," ucapan polos sang pria segera dibekap oleh gadis disebelah yang merupakan kekasihnya sendiri. Sang kekasih, Ino menatap tajam Sai yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'Jangan sebut kata gendut di depannya atau kau akan mati!' Sai yang mengerti arti tatapan itu segera menghentikan topik pembicaraannya dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Hei, Ino! Apa tidak berlebihan merayakan perayaan 6 bulan kalian dengan mentraktir makanan sebanyak ini?" tanya sosok gadis yang juga merupakan sahabat dekat Ino, Sakura.

Inopun tersenyum. "Hei, jidat! kau yang jomblo takkan mengerti bagaimana rasanya bisa berpacaran selama enam bulan," Jawaban dari si Yamanaka itu langsung dibalas dengan jitakan Sakura. Enak saja bilang dirinya jomblo. Dia jomblo bukan karena tak laku, tapi untuk menunggu seseorang kembali dari perjalanan keliling dunianya.

Suasanapun kembali menjadi seperti semula. Dimana percakapan Ino Sai lebih mendominasi disana. Sedang mereka hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik sambil mengunyah makanan. Namun, seketika semua menatap Kiba setelah mendengar nada romantis yang Kiba keluarkan untuk seseorang yang disayanginya.

"Akamaru! Makan ini! Dagingnya sudah tidak terlalu panas kok! Aaa... Buka mulutmu~"

"Ah, dia dengan Akamaru lebih romantis daripada Ino dengan Sai. Apa karena ini sampai sekarang dia tak punya cewek?" bisik Chouji kepada pemuda Nara di sebelahnya.

"Dia memang begitu kan?" balas Nara Shikamaru sambil menguap tanda mengantuk. Mendengar rekan setimnya membicarakan sesuatu, membuat Ino beergabung dengan pembicaraan _mendokusei _ini bagi Shikamaru.

"Hei... hei," bisik Ino. Ah, bahkan volume suaranya itu terlalu tinggi untuk standar sebuah bisikan. "Si Kiba itu, walau terlalu mencintai Akamaru, tapi ternyata dia masih memiliki ketertarikan dengan cewek lho...,"

PING!

Seketika indra pemuda Inuzuka yang masih asyik menyuapi anjingnya menjadi tajam. "Hei, jangan menggosipi orang saat orangnya jelas-jelas masih disini!" teriaknya.

Sakura yang sedari tadi diam menjadi tertarik mengikuti topik pembicaraan ini. "Hee... benarkah? Kalau begitu, dengan siapa?"

Menyeringai, Inopun membuka rahasia pemuda bertato itu. "Bulan lalu, saat aku dan Kiba pergi misi ke Sora no Kuni, ada seorang gadis penyuka kucing yang kutemui. Dan saat bertemu..."

"WWAAA! MAKANANNYA ENAK SEKALI! HEI AYO MAKAN DAGINGNYA! SUDAH TIDAK PANAS LHO!" Kiba berteriak sekuat tenaga, hingga membuat ucapan Ino terpotong. Mendadak Kiba bergelagat aneh dan terlihat sok sibuk, tujuannya hanyalah agar temannya tak membahas rahasianya.

Tak menghiraukan teriakan pemuda bertato segitiga di pipinya itu, Ino langsung menyambung kalimatnya yang sempat terpotong itu. " Aku lupa nama gadis itu, tapi aku sering memergoki Kiba yang diam-diam sering memperhatikannya. Wajahnya juga memerah saat bertemu gadis itu,"

"Ahhh... Ternyata Kiba...," goda Sakura pada Kiba. Yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan tak suka Kiba.

"Hei, jangan percaya dengan Ino! Itu tidak benar!"

"Ahh... Wajahmu memerah. Kau demam Kiba?" ucap Sai dengan polosnya.

"Huh... Aku teman setimmu, tapi kau tak pernah menceritakannya. Justru orang diluar tim delapan yang lebih tahu," Jangan tanya siapa yang sedang ngambek sekarang.

"Hei, Shino! Itu tak benar! Makanya aku tak memberitahumu!" bela Kiba.

"Bahkan Kiba sudah menemukan cewek. Kenapa aku masih belum ya?" ujar Chouji menyalahkan nasibnya yang sampai sekarang belum menemukan tambatan hati.

"Hei! Apa kalian tak percaya padaku? Akh, menyebalkan!"

"Wajahmu memerah, gelagatmu aneh. Sudah pasti kau berbohong," jelas si jenius yang ada di sini, Shikamaru.

"Kaliaaannnn...," Tampaknya Inuzuka ini sudah kesal. "Andai saja ada Hinata disini, pasti dia membelaku,"

TUUKK!

Suara sumpit jatuh menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Ahh... mereka melupakan seseorang disana. Seseorang yang sedari tadi diam dan memilih untuk tak bergabung ke obrolan mereka. Seseorang yang sedari tadi hanya makan dengan tatapan kosong.

Padahal ia baru saja memantapkan hatinya untuk ikut bercanda bersama mereka. Tapi, kenapa nama itu harus disebut? Jelas nama itulah yang membuatnya dirundung galau berkepanjangan.

Menyadari situasi mulai tegang dan mencekam, Sakurapun mulai angkat bicara, berusaha untuk mendamaikan kembali suasana. "Ahh... Daritadi kau makan terus. Lama-lama kau bisa menyaingi Chouji lho..."

"Haha, iya! Bagaimana kalau kau gemuk nanti? Apa Hinata masih tetap suka padamu?" Menyadari kesalahannya karena menyebut nama rekan setimnya dulu, Kibapun ikut mengalihkan topik mengikuti Sakura. Namun naasnya, bukannya mengadamkan suasana, justru makin memperkeruh suasana. Keceplosan lagi. "Ahh... maksudku seharusnya kau..."

"Teman-teman, maaf, " memotong capan temannya, Sang _jinchuriki Kyuubi_ segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Tiba-tiba aku ada urusan. Jangan cemaskan aku, hehe," cengirnya. Tapi siapapun tahu, itu adalah cengiran palsunya. Terlalu jelas tampak oleh mereka.

Semua menatap iba pada kepergian Naruto. Terutama Sakura. Ya, Sakura tahu semua yang terjadi pada rekan setimnya itu. Kesedihannya, penderitaannya. Kenapa? Karena ia juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama. Lagipun, hubungannya dengan Naruto sudah terlalu dekat. Lebih dekat daripada hubungan sebuah sahabat. Bagai kakak dan adik. Pemuda itu sudah mengalami banyak penderitaan. Dan kini ia harus menderita lagi? Terkadang, Sakura menyalahkan takdir atas apa yang terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Naruto berlari keluar dari rumah makan itu. Berlari kencang melewati jalanan desa, tanpa mengindahkan sapaan para fansnya. Ia melompati atap demi atap rumah, bergerak menuju tebing _Hokage_. Baginya, hanya itulah tempat ia merasa tenang. Terutama di pahatan wajah ayahnya. Bagai seorang anak yang curhat dan meminta nasihat kepada orang tua tentang derita cinta yang dialaminya.

Ia memandang luas Desa Konoha yang terlihat dari atas. Begitu luas, ramai, dan tentram. Yah, suatu saat nanti ia akan menjadi _Hokage_. Wajahnya akan dipahat di tebing. Sebanyak inilah penduduk yang akan ia seluas inilah desa yang nanti akan ia lindungi.

"_Tou-san,_ apa aku bisa melindungi semua penduduk desa? Melindungi seorang saja aku tak bisa," tanyanya. Dan seperti biasa, ayahnya hanya diam, tak mengucap sepatah kata apapun. Bodoh, tentu saja ayahnya takkan pernah menjawab. "Seharusnya kau ada disini _Tou-san. Kaa-san_ juga. Kalau melihatku yang sekarang, rambutnya pasti sudah berkibar seperti ekor Kurama. Haha," Oke, dia merasa sudah gila sekarang. Ia berbicara dan tertawa sendiri. Seseorang, tolong sadarkan dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak tertarik mengikuti misi ini! Aku sedang tak bersemangat hari ini!" teriakan itu menggema di ruangan _Hokage_. Di ruangan itu, Naruto berteriak, sedang dua orang lain, Sakura dan _Hokage_ Keenam, Kakashi hanya mendesah pelan.

"Apanya yang tak bersemangat? Sudah 5 bulan kau tak mau mengambil misi apapun. Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa kau tak punya penghasilan lagi!" canda Kakashi, tapi masih dalam kondisi serius menatap dua muridnya.

"Ayolah, misi ini tak terlalu berat! Lagipula sudah lama kita berdua tak mengambil misi yang sama!" omel gadis dengen segel _Byakugou no In _di jidat lebarnya yang kini sudah tak terlihat lebar lagi. Omelan itu tak digubrisnya. Segera ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan _Hokage_.

Sakura menepuk jidatnya. Lagi, temannya berulah seperti itu. "Kakashi-_sensei_. Aku sudah tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya mengembalikan dia seperti dulu,"

"Ya, kehilangan orang yang dicinta memang menyakitkan," jawabnya, sambil menyandarkan diri di kursi kebesarannya. "Sejak kecil dia tak pernah mendapatkan cinta. Dan kini saat sudah dewasa, dia sudah bisa mengerti tentang cinta. Dan baru saja ia mengerti perasaan itu, cintanya harus pergi," jelasnya.

Kakashi adalah gurunya, tentu ia tahu seluk beluk dan apa yang terjadi pada muridnya. Hari itu, Hyuuga Hiashi, pemimpin klan Hyuuga diserang oleh pasukan dari seseorang pria misterius. Dan bertepatan dengan saat itu, Hyuuga Hanabi, anak keduanya diculik oleh orang yang sama. Barulah mereka tahu kalau pria itu adalah Ootsutsuki Toneri, keturunan Ootsutsuki Hamura, saudara pertapa Rikudou.

Sebagai _Hokage_, ia menugaskan Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Sai , dan Uzumaki Naruto untuk membawa Hanabi pulang dari penculik itu. Ia tak tahu detail tentang apa yang terjadi selama misi itu. Yang pasti, dari laporan Shikamaru, mereka menemukan danau aneh yang merupakan jalan menuju kehidupan di bulan. Mereka terus mencari Hanabi disana, hingga akhirnya Hinata menemukan sesuatu disana, yang membuatnya harus berpencar dari kawanannya. Niat baik Hinata untuk membawa Hanabi balik dan menghancurkan _Tenseigan,_ ia malah diserang Toneri. Seluruh ingatannya dihapus, dan direset menjadi Hinata yang baru.

Hingga saat Toneri dan Hinata akan menikah, Naruto datang dan membuat pernikahan itu batal. Pertarunganpun tak terelakkan. Dengan kekuatan masing-masing, mereka saling menumpahkan darah demi memperebutkan seorang gadis. Sayangnya, kekuatan Toneri menjadi lebih kuat dan besar dari Naruto. Dan membuat Uzumaki itu kalah oleh seorang Ootsutsuki.

Hanabi dapat dibawa pulang dengan selamat. Tak ada lagi serangan meteorid dari bulan, yang membuat penduduk bumi tak terancam lagi. Namun sayangnya, Hyuuga Hinata harus dikorbankan untuk hal ini. Naruto, gagal membawa Hinata kembali ke bumi.

Bisa saja ia kembali ke sana. Namun sayangnya, danau sebagai portal penghubung itu telah disegel dari bulan. Tak ada yang bisa memecahkan penyegel itu. Dan yah, hal ini memberi efek buruk pada putra _Yondaime Hokage_ itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak saat itu, ia menjadi pemurung. Tak ada semangat hidup terpancar di iris safirnya. Dirinya selalu merasa bersalah akan hal ini. Pemuda itu merasa dirinya tak berguna, payah, dan sejenisnya. Ini bagaikan kehilangan cahaya. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah tidur-tiduran, uring-uringan, melamun, menunggu waktunya tiba. Ah, itu terlalu hiperbola. Sudah jarang ia berkumpul bersama temannya, berkumpulpun, ia tak seceria dulu. Ingin rasanya ia melupakan gadis itu, tapi tak bisa. Mengapa? Mengapa cinta sesakit ini? Mengapa perasaan ketika kehilangan Hinata, berbeda dengan perasaan ketika ia ditinggal sahabat sejatinya, Sasuke? Bodoh, tentu saja beda. Ia sudah dewasa. Tentulah ia tahu perbedaan tiap perasaan cinta. Sasuke itu bagai teman hatinya, sedangkan Hinata adalah pengisi hatinya. Dan lagi, Naruto masih normal. Ingat itu.

Kesialan menimpa dirinya. Baru saja ia meninggalkan kantor _Hokage_, pemuda berambut kuning itu malah bertemu seseorang yang tak ingin ditemuinya saat ini. Orang itu adalah Hanabi, adik dari gadis yang dicintainya. Jujur, bukan karena apa, ia hanya selalu makin merasa bersalah tiap menemui gadis belia itu.

Hanabi berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Naruto. Saat berpapasan, ia menggenggam tangan laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Jangan menghindariku terus. Ini semua bukan salahmu," Ia berbisik pelan, seraya menatap iris safir itu dengan tatapan yang menusuk, dan tajam.

Seketika Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Mengapa Hanabi harus menatapnya seperti itu? Melihat mata Hanabi, ia merasa seolah-olah Nejilah yang menatap geram padanya.

Neji? Kenapa harus Neji? Simpel saja. Mata Hanabi diambil oleh Toneri. Dan oleh karena itu, untuk melanjutkan hidupnya yang masih panjang, Hanabi harus terus dapat melihat dunia dengan mata yang dibanggakan klan Hyuuga. Dan mata yang ada di Hanabi sekarang, adalah mata yang diambil dari mata sepupunya, mata Hyuuga Neji.

Hanbi melepas genggamannya, dan lanjut berjalan menuju tujuannya, meninggalkan pemuda Uzumaki seorang diri.

Lututnya serasa lemas. Tubuhnya terperosok. Mengepal erat tangannya, ia meninju tanah, sebagai ungkapan kemarahannya. Sampai kapan harus begini terus? "Aaaakkkhh!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bacotan Author : **

**Ada apa dengan gaya bahasaku? Kenapa jadi absurd? Uwwaaa, maaf kalo jelek, abis udah lama gak nulis fanfict... m(_ _)m**

**Diambil dari plot movie The Last, tapi Ken ubah endingnya. Tolong jangan timpuk saya yang membuat mereka berpisah. Salahkan otak ini yang menghasilkan ide.**

**FYI, Ken gatau dengan rinci plot atau scene demi scene dengan detail di The Last. Ken cuman baca The Lat versi teks dan nonton di youtubenaypun baru satu perempat bagian. Mau nyari yang dua perempatnya gaketemu :3**

**Bedewey The Lat bakal tayang bulan April ya? Di Blitz doang? Sayang. Disini kagak ada blitz :'v Lagi gak ada ongkoks ke Jekardah, harapan satu-satunya sih nungguin ada cabang blitz dibangun di Pekanbaru :3**

**Tapi masih ada satu cara lagi, DOWNLOAD. Tapi Ken masih dirundung kegalauan mau download atau enggak. Soalnya gini, kalo download, maka pembajakan makin tinggi di Indonesia. Otomatis, pihak Jepangpun makin keberatan untuk menayangkannya kemudian hari sekaligus rugi. Lagipula kuota Ken lagi gak banyak :v. Ditayangkanpun, apakah serentak di bioskop seluruh Indonesia? Hal yang tak jelas itulah yang membuat pembajakan makin marak. Makin besar pembajakan, makin gak ikhlaslah para HP disana untuk menayangkannya disini. Mending kalau masih mau ditayangin, kalo enggak? Ya, balik lagi. Namanya udah suka, akan terus mencari cara agar bisa melihat sesuatu yang disukainya itu. Gak ada pilihan lain selain download. Dan balik lagi ke kalimat sebelumnya tadi. Gitu aja terus, sampe Jeketi punya single religi :v**

**Back to topic, jadi mohon maaf kalau plot disini ada yang gak sesuai dengan yang di The Last. Miane~**

**Ini baru prolog, jadi disini baru diceritain apa yang terjadi pada mereka, dan bagaimana kegalauan Naruto yang gagal menyelamatkan Hinata. Lebih galau daripada ketika mengetahui gebetan pacaran ama sahabat (numpang curhat :3) Di chapter selanjutnya akan muncul Hinata dan Tonecchi~ Akh, masih gagal move on saya dari pesona Tonecchi :* (?)**

**Dan kalo dipikir-pikir, MENGAPA AKU SUKA BIKIN FICT YANG HURT/COMFORT? YANG NYESEK-NYESEK? ENDINGPUN SUKA BIKIN NGEGANTUNG... :'v**

**Akhir kata, Ken minta review dari agan-agan semua. Keluarkan aja uneg-unegnya. Jangan jadi silent reader yaaaa ^^**

_**Riau, 20 Februari 2015**_

_**Walau telat sehari, tapi...**_

_**Happy Chinesse New Year!**_

_**Gong Xi Fa Chai**_

_**Sign,**_

_**Sasshi Ken**_


	2. Kehilangan

_**Chapter 2 : Kehilangan**_

Semilir angin berhembus menggoyangkan surai indingonya. Sedari tadi angin terus bermain dengannya. Dibiarkannya itu. Sambil memejamkan matanya, ia meresapi kesejukan yang ditimbulkan oleh angin.

Perempuan itu tengah duduk di sebuah pinggiran kolam. Airnya begitu jernih, dan membiru indah. Entah kenapa, didalam hatinya, ia seolah tak asing dengan warna biru itu. Dasar kolamnya terlihat jelas, ikan-ikan berkerumun di dasar mencari makanan. Pemandangan yang indah.

Sengaja ia datang kemari, untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Hanya disinilah, ia merasa tenang. Di tempat inilah, ia bisa menerawang jauh pikirannya dan berkonsentrasi. Ia kemari, sekadar untuk membayangkan, kira-kira apa yang terjadi pada masa lalunya. Apa yang terjadi selama itu hingga dirinya kehilangan ingatan. Walaupun suaminya sudah menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi tetap saja, namanya manusia pasti takkan pernah puas.

PUKK

Tepukan tangan seseorang menepuk bahu gadis itu. Seakan menginterupsi lamunannya. "Disini kau rupanya. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya seorang pria berambut putih kepada sang wanita.

Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya, menatap tanah dudukannya. "Ti-tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin bermain di sini," Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman kecil, mendengar ucapan polos perempuan itu. Segera ia ulurkan tangannya, mengajak perempuan itu agar berdiri.

"Kebetulan sekali. Aku ingin jalan-jalan. Kau mau ikut denganku?" ajakan itu disambut dengan menerima uluran tangannya, disertai dengan anggukan pelan.

"Ayo kita pergi..."

"... Hinata,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE, COME BACK!**

**CHAPTER 2 : KEHILANGAN **

**A NARUTO FANFICT**

**DISCLAIMER : KISHIMOTO MASASHI**

**FICT BY : SASSHI KEN**

**WARNING : TIME SETTING CANON, ALTERNATIVE REALITY, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO, AMATIRAN, DE EL EL**

**BANYAK YANG KUROMBAK DARI THE LAST :3**

**HOPE U LIKE IT AND GIVE A REVIEW ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gerbang adalah pemandangan pertama yang pemuda itu lihat. Tak ada yang berubah dari gerbang Konoha ini sejak ia masih di gendongan punggung kakaknya. Meskipun sudah tua, tapi gerbang ini tak pernah usang. Bagai disegel untuk tetap awet muda.

Lupakan tentang gerbang. Bukan gerbanglah tujuannya untuk sampai ke Konoha. Tapi untuk mengetahui kabar teman-temannya, setelah insiden meteorid itu. Bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang? Berapa tinggi Naruto sekarang? Apa dada Sakura masih rata? Apa... Tunggu! Kenapa ia jadi berpikiran mesum tentang Sakura?

Sasuke, nama pemuda itu, berlari melompati atap demi atap rumah penduduk. Tujuan pertamanya adalah mengunjungi rumah sahabat pirangnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Ah, ia penasaran dengan kondisi tangan sahabatnya itu. Apa ia sudah mendapat tangan pengganti? Kalau begitu, seperti apa bentuknya?

Sampailah keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu di depan pintu sahabatnya. Membuka gagang pintu, namun tak terkunci. Berarti sahabatnya ada di dalam. Iapun berjalan memasuki rumah Naruto tanpa mengetuk pintu ataupun mengucapkan salam. Memang tak sopan.

Seharusnya ia ke kantor Hokage dulu. Tapi, entah kenapa hatinya tergerak ke sini.

"Dimana dia?" gumamnya pelan. Mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling ruangan, ia akhirnya menemukan si Uzumaki. Berbaring telengkup di ranjang. 'Sudah siang tapi masih tidur juga?' Kira-kira seperti itulah batin Sasuke melihat sobatnya.

"Hoi," panggilnya pelan, sambil menggoyangkan bahu si Uzumaki. Menyadari ada seseorang, Naruto segera menoleh, mendapati Sasuke yang sedang berusaha membangunkannya. Heh? Sasuke sudah pulang? Kenapa Uchiha itu datang ke rumahnya? Dan, kenapa gaya pakaian Sasuke betul-betul terlihat seperti seorang penggemba..., ah maksudnya pengembara.

"Oh, hei Sasuke," sapanya sebentar lalu tidur lagi. Menarik selimut, ia tidur kembali. Melanjutkan mimpinya.

"Kau.." panggil adik Uchiha Itachi itu. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"..." Hening, tak ada jawaban dari Naruto. Sasuke menyerngitkan dahinya. Aneh sekali, padahal ia pikir dengan kepulangannya ke Konoha, temannya itu akan berteriak kencang dan meloncat kegirangan. Bisa saja. Tapi kini mereka telah dewasa, tentu mereka takkan melakukan hal konyol lagi.

Lama tak mendapat jawaban, membuat Sasuke geram. Ia tarik selimut yang menutupi Naruto. "Hoi Baka! Jika ada sesuatu ceritakanlah! Kau terlihat tidak seperti biasanya!"

"Seperti biasanya apa? Kau bahkan tak berada di desa selama 2 tahun sejak perang itu. Memangnya kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku?" bentak si _jinchuriki_ Kyuubi. Lama tak dibalas, ia tertidur lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menggerutu kesal selama perjalanan pulangnya. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto melolak misi berdua mereka, otomatis, Sakura harus menjalani misi ini sendirian. Memang tak masalah ia menjalani misi sendirian, misi ini tak terlalu sulit, dan juga ia seoran _Jounin._ Tapi, tak memiliki teman bicara saat misi adalah hal yang paling membuatnya tak suka menjalani misi. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia harus profesional. Misi sendiripun, harus dilakukannya dengan ikhlas, walau tak enak menjalankannya.

GREB

Sebuah tangan kekar tiba-tiba menariknya. Menariknya ke lorong kecil antar kios-kios toko di pinggir jalan. Meronta ingin agar tangannya dilepaskan, namun apa daya, kekuatan orang itu lebih besar, dan juga, ia sedang tak mengaktifkan _chakra_nya.

Langkah mereka berhenti. Segera, orang yang menarik tangan Sakura membuka suara. "Sakura..."

'!'

Sakura kenal suara itu. Suara itu, suara orang yang dicintainya, sekaligus suara yang dirindukannya selama bertahun-tahun. Suara itu... "Sa..Sasuke-kun?"

Seketika suasana menjadi hening, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sakura, yang masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya setelah lama tak melihat pria pujaannya. Dan Sasuke, yang masih memikirkan pertanyaan di pikiran abstraknya.

"Sakura..." panggil pemuda itu. "Ceritakan semuanya,"

"Eh?"

"Ceritakan semua yang terjadi!" jelas Sasuke. "Tentang apa yang terjadi selama dua tahun ini, tentang kau, tentang Konoha, dan tentang Naruto..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ootsutsuki Toneri dan Hyuuga Hinata, berjalan menapaki jalan yang sama. Belum ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Keduanya saling diam, membiarkan angin melewati mereka.

"Hinata," panggil pria disana. "Apa yang kau pikirkan selama di kolam tadi?"

"Eh.." Hinata langsung gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Ngg... Ano.. A..aku hanya... mencoba memikirkan masa laluku,"

Perasaan tak suka segera hinggap di hati Toneri. Untuk apa wanitanya memikirkan masa lalunya jika ia sudah memiliki masa depan? "Hinata, aku sudah pernah bilang kan kalau..."

"Ah ya," potong putri Hyuuga itu. "Yah, masa laluku memang menyakitkan. Di satu sisi, aku ingin melupakannya. Namun, disisi yang lain, aku selalu berandai-andai jika keluarga dan hidupku masih seperti dulu,"

Yah, Ootsutsuki Toneri pernah menceritakan 'dongeng' masa lalu istrinya. Ia mengatakan, saat kecil seluruh keluarga Hinata dibunuh. Ayah, Ibu, adik, kakak, nenek,kakek, semuanya. Hal itu membuat Hinata hidup sebatang kara selama beberapa tahun. Dan untunglah, saat itu Toneri datang menyelamatkan dirinya dari penderitaan hidup. Lama kelamaan, ada perasaan aneh yang muncul di masing-masing mereka. Perasaan suka. Menyadari kalau mereka saling menyukai, merekapun menikah dan akan hidup bersama selamanya.

Setidaknya itulah yang Hinata percayai.

_-Dan seandainya saja Hinata tahu, kalau itu hanyalah karangan palsu belaka_.-

"Tapi..." gumamnya. "Mungkin ucapanmu benar. Sebaiknya aku tak perlu mengingat masa laluku. Mungkin, itulah mengapa aku ditakdirkan untuk hilang ingatan. Mungkin, jika aku tetap mengingat masa-masa yang pahit itu, aku malah akan semakin sedih,"

Tersentum tipis, lalu tangan mungilnya melingkari pinggang suaminya dari belakang. "A.. aku...berterima kasih besar padamu. Karena Toneri-kun telah berbaik hati untuk menolongku. Jika saja kau tak ada saat itu.. mu..mungkin aku takkan pernah menjadi istrimu. Aku.. mungkin tak pernah sebahagia ini. Terima kasih telah menyukai dan menikahiku. A... aku akan berusaha menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik bagi anak kita nanti. Awalnya aku merasa asing dengan Toneri-kun, tapi aku berpikir mungkin itu efek dari hilang ingatan. Ta.. tapi aku akan..."

"Sssttt.." desis pelan pria yang dipeluk Hinata, meninta agar Hinata berhenti berbicara. "Kita memang saling menyukai, tapi mungkin perasaan cintamu belum sebesar cintaku. Tak apa, aku tak mempermasalahkannya. Selama kau ada di sisiku, aku akan bahagia, meski kau menganggapku orang asing," ujarnya.

"Teruslah ada di sisiku, Hinata..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya _author_ sudah bosan menulis dan mendeskripsikan kegiatan si tokoh utama pria kita ini. Dibalik selimut, matanya terpejam. Mencoba untuk memimpikan sesuatu, yang entah bisa terjadi di kenyataan atau tidak. Ia membalik-balikkan badannya, mencoba mencari posisi yang pas untuk nyenyak terlelap, sambil memeluk guling.

Ia tak tertidur, hanya memejamkan matanya. Berada di antara pikiran sadar dan alam bawah sadar. Pikirannya menerawang jauh, pada belahan jiwanya yang tak ada disini. Ia sangat, sangat, sangat, dan sangat merindukan gadis itu. Ia rindu wajah memerah_nya, _tatapan lembut_nya, _suara_nya, _nada kekhawatiran_nya, _dan semua tentang_nya._

"_Na..Naruto-kun...,"_

Ia jadi teringat suara Hinata saat memanggilnya. Panggilan malu-malu itu saat mereka masih usia 13.

"_Naruto-kun,"_

Suara Hinata semakin dewasa, setelah 3 tahun tak jumpa.

"_Naruto-kun!"_

Teriakan Hinata, masih tetap terdengar indah di indra pendengarannya. Teriakan itu, saat pertarungannya di bulan. Tak sanggup mengingat lebih jauh lagi, Naruto bergumam pelan. "Hinata..."

"Ya, Naruto-kun?"

'!'

Su... suara apa itu? Apa seseorang menyahutnya? Ah, tidak mungkin. Mungkin itu hanya ilusinya. Tapi... suara itu terdengar nyata. Ia tahu dengan persis. Itu suara Hinata. Ta.. tapi bagaimana?"

"Naruto-kun..." Seketika ada tangan mungil yang melingkari pinggangnya. Begitu nyaman, dan lembut. Menoleh kebelakang, dan Naruto mendapat hal yang tidak diduga.

"HI... HINATA?" Terlihat olehnya sosok Hinata berada di sebelahnya, dan memeluknya dari belakang. Hinata terlihat begitu manis dengan balutan _pajama_ yang agak terbuka. "BA..BAGAIMANA BISA? KA.. KAU... KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU?"

Tersenyum, lalu menjawab pertanyaan pria itu. "Meninggalkanmu? Tidak. Aku tidak meninggalkanmu kok," jawabnya sambil menyembunyikan wajah di punggung Uzumaki. "Kau yang meninggalkanku,"

"Eh?"

"Naruto-kun..." lirih si gadis Hyuuga. "Aku tak pernah meninggalkanku. Aku selalu bersamamu, walau kau tak menyadarinya. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, mengawasimu dari jauh, dan berharap suatu saat aku tak lagi berada di belakangmu. Aku selalu berharap kau tersenyum, walau senyuman itu bukan untukku. Aku bahagia, walau kau bersama gadis lain. Tak masalah bagiku, asalkan aku masih bisa melihatmu, itu sudah cukup," Naruto terengo dibuatnya. Sebegitu dalamkah cinta gadis ini kepadanya? "Naruto-kun, aku akan melindungimu, sekalipun nyawaku menjadi taruhannya. Ta-tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau tak mengerti perasaanku? Kenapa kau begitu lemah?"

Entah kenapa, bulu kuduknya merinding. Suasana begitu berubah cepat. "Kenapa?" tangis Hinata. "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kenapa kau membiarkanku sendirian di bulan? Kenapaa? Apa aku tak pantas bagimu? Apa kau membenciku? JAWAB AKU NARUTO!"

Suasana menjadi mencekam. Naruto setengah mati ketakutan melihat Hinata. Hinata yang dilihatnya, bukanlah Hinata sebagai seorang _shy girl,_ tapi sebagai Hinata yang penuh dendam dan kebencian. Wajahnya dan seringainya betul-betul mirip Kaguya, musuhnya di perang lalu. Walau Naruto berhasil menyegel dan mengalahkannya, tetap saja ia selalu merinding mengingat wajah Kaguya. Dibanding Dewi Kelinci, Kaguya lebih cocok disebut sebagai Iblis Wanita, atau mungkin Hantu dari Masa Lalu ; Naruto sangat takut hantu, dan wajah Kaguya juga terlihat seperti hantu.

"Kenapa kau begitu lemah? Melawan dia saja kau tak bisa? Kau... Apa kau mengorbankan diriku demi dunia? Kau mengorbankanku, meninggalkanku sendirian di bulan, bersama seseorang yang asing bagiku. Aku menjalani hidup yang hampa, dan selalu menangis mengingatmu. Tapi kau.. KAU BAHAGIA DI BUMI INI! KAU BAHAGIA TANPA PERNAH MENGINGAT PERASAANKU PADAMU! AKU MEMBENCIMU! AKU KECEWA PADAMU! AKU SUDAH LAMA MENCINTAIMU, DAN... DAN... INIKAH BALASAN CINTAKU DARIMU? KENAPA KAU BEGITU KEJAM!"

"..."

"Jika aku tahu seperti ini akhirnya, seharusnya aku tak mencintaimu dari dulu. Seharusnya aku membiarkanmu sendirian , kesepian dan membiarkan Pain membunuhmu. Aku menyesal!"

"Hi.. Hinata...," lirih pemuda itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca mendengar itu. Begitu menusuk hati. Apa Hinata betul-betul membencinya?

"Tapi... aku tak sepenuhnya menyesali itu," ucap Hinata. "Setidaknya, aku berterima kasih padamu. Karena kau, aku bertemu dengan Toneri. Karenamu, aku menemukan seorang pria yang betul-betul mencintaiku. Dibanding dirimu yang menyedihkan, aku lebih memilihnya. Dia kuat, tak seperti dirimu. Dia mengerti perasaanku, dan selalu ada untuk menemaniku. Dia baik padaku, dan selalu melindungkiku. Itu semua, tak ada di dirimu!

Mulai sekarang, aku akan berhenti mencintaimu. Aku akan mencintai Toneri, dan menyerahkan seluruh milikku padanya. Aku akan menuruti semua keinginannya. Walau dia akan menghancurkan bumi tempat yang kutinggali dulu, aku tak keberatan. Aku akan berada di sampingnya, saat melihat kehancuran kalian, dan terbunuhnya dirimu!"

"Hi... Hinata...,"

"_Sayonara_,"

"HINATAA!"

\- ! -

"Hah.. haahh.. hahhh..." Sialan, lagi-lagi mimpi buruk menghantuinya. Mimpi macam apa itu? Kenapa Hinata seperti itu? Apa itu, benar-benar isi hati 'kekasihnya' yang tersampaikan di dalam mimpi? Lututnya melemas, seolah tak ada tenaga, ketika mengingat kembali semua perkataan Hinata.

Pikirannya betul-betul kacau. Ingin rasanya ia pergi dari dunia yang kejam ini, dan bertemu orang tuanya di alam sana. Dan saat bertemu nanti, ia ingin mencurahkan segala yang terjadi pada orang tuanya. Bisa saja, tapi takkan pernah mungkin terjadi. Kenapa? Karena Kyuubi takkan pernah mengizinkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak ada yang berubah dari lapangan ini, lapangan tempat dimana tim 8 biasanya berlatih. Masih terlihat sama, sama seperti saat mereka bertemu _sensei_nya pertama kali. Pun kalau ada, hanya lubang-lubang efek dari jurus latihan mereka.

Dan di sinilah mereka berada ; Kiba, Shino, dan seorang anak kecil yang diketahui adalah anak _sensei _mereka. Kurenai-_sensei_ pergi menjalani misi selama 3 hari di luar desa. Awalnya Kurenai keberatan dengan misi ini, karena ia punya seorang anak kecil yang masih harus diasuhnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya Kurenai yang cocok di misi yang mengutamakan seorang ahli genjutsu. Mau tak mau, sebagai seorang _kunoichi_, ia harus menjalani misi ini. Ibu Kiba bersedia mengasuh Mirai, buah cinta Kurenai bersama almarhum Asuma, dan Kurenai sangat berterima kasih padanya.

Dan sore ini, Ibu Kiba menyuruh putra bungsunya untuk mengajak Mirai jalan-jalan. Mirai tak rewel, jadi tak butuh penanganan ekstra untuk menjaganya.

"Aaa... uuuu... " ucap Mirai sambil menggapai-gapai tangannya ke Akamaru ; mencoba mengelus kepala anjing ninja itu.

"Hehe, kau mau main dengan Akamaru?" Menggendong Mirai, kemudian mendudukkan balita perempuan itu di atas punggung Akamaru yang sedang tertidur.

Sementara itu, lelaki dengan kacamata hitam dan model rambut yang mirip Takiya Genji di _Crows Zero _itu merajuk di sebelah Kiba. "Dia mau bermain dengan anjingmu, tapi tak mau bermain dengan seranggaku,"

"Bodoh, anak kecil mana suka serangga! Bukannya senang, malah jadi jijik!" sewot Kiba. "Hanya balita dari klan Aburame saja yang suka serangga!"

BRUUKK

Karena asyik berbicara, Kiba dan Shino kecolongan mengawasi Mirai. Akamaru baru saja bangun dan menggerakkan punggungnya, dan hal itu membuat Mirai terjatuh ke tanah.

"Hu... hueee..."

Mirapun menangis. Dan membuat Kiba dan Shino jadi kebingungan. Baru kali ini Mirai menangis, bagaimana cara menghentikan tangisan seorang anak kecil?

.

.

Dan akhirnya mereka berhasil menenangkan Mirai. "Yah, kita membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menenangkannya," ucap Shino.

"Huh... Itu karena kita cowok, mana ngerti cara ngurusin anak. Kalau saja ada Hinata disini, pasti kita membutuhkan waktu yang tidak lama! Dia itu kan tipe cewek _Yamato Nadeshiko_! Kira-kira, bagaimana ya cara Hinata menenangkan anak kecil?" timpal Kiba.

"Hinata ya...," lirih Shino. "Kau masih mengingatnya..."

Menyadari nada bicara Shino yang melemah, lekaki Inuzuka ini segera menepuk bahu Shino. Sambil tersenyum kecut, ia berbicara pada Shino. "Tentu saja! Dia rekan setim kita! Aku, kau, maupun dia sudah lama bersama! Karena itu, sampai sekarang aku tak bisa melupakannya,"

Pemuda itu jadi teringat saat di _Yakiniku Q_ beberapa hari yang lalu. Lagi, ia keceplosan menyebut nama _kunoichi_ di tim delapan. Yah, dan saat itu juga, ia melihat sahabat pirangnya yang langsung menggalau ria dan meninggalkan mereka di restoran. Ada rasa sedih, iba, benci, dan marah yang berkecamuk di pikirannya.

Sedih. Ia sedih karena melihat temannya bersedih. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya Naruto yang kehilangan Hinata. Karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Marah. Ia marah pada Naruto. Ia benci pada Naruto yang tak bisa melindungi gadis itu. Kiba tahu tentang misi itu, dan ia juga tahu tentang keberadaan Hinata yang tak bisa diselamatkan.

"_Bajingan! Beraninya kau membiarkan Hinata! Apa kau tak tahu, selama ini dia mencintaimu bodoh! Dia selalu memikirkanmu dan berharap bisa bersamamu! Brengsek! Kau... kau tak bisa melindungi Hinata! Kau payah!"_

Ia jadi teringat pada enam bulan yang lalu. Saat mereka baru saja menyelesaikan misi penyelamatan Hanabi. Ia ingat betul, dirinya yang sepenuhnya dikendalikan emosi menghajar Naruto habis-habisan sampai babak belur. Ia kesal pada Naruto yang gagal. Padahal ia tahu betul kalau Hinata menyukai pemuda Uzumaki itu. Hinata selalu meminta kepada rekannya untuk latihan di lapangan dekat tim 7 berlatih. Alasannya simple, untuk dapat melihat lelaki pujaannya.

Berkali-kali ia mencoba agar Naruto peka pada perasaan Hinata, namun tetap saja, sekali bodoh ya tetap bodoh. Dan saat Naruto mulai menyadari perasaan Hinata, Hinata malah pergi tanpa mendengar jawaban balik perasaannya.

"Haahh...," menghela nafas, lalu berusaha untuk tersenyum lagi. "Kau, juga merindukannnya kan?"

"..." Shino terdiam.

Diam berarti 'iya'. Itu yang disimpulkan Kiba.

.

.

.

.

.

Bulan menemani Hanabi di dalam kesendiriannya di kamar, memandang sendu sebuah potret foto di tangannya. Di foto itu, ada dirinya yang tersenyum lebar, dan kakaknya dengan senyum segaris yang tulus. Jarinya meraba pelan foto yang diambil setahun lalu itu.

"_Nee-sama..."_ melirih, dan dirabanya wajah kakaknya di foto itu.

"_Nee-sama..._" suaranya menjadi bergetar. Bagai menahan tangisan.

"_NEE-SAMAA_!" Cukup! Ia tak dapat menahan tangisannya lagi. Segera ia menangis hebat, mengeluarkan semua rasa sedih yang selalu dipendamnya. Dipeluknya foto itu erat-erat.

Hanabi merasa bersalah pada kakaknya. Karenanya, kakaknya harus menanggung beban ini. Apa gunanya ia kembali ke sini, kalau kakaknya harus pergi? Tahu begitu lebih baik ia mati bersama kakaknya saja.

'_Baka! Apa yang kupikirkan!?'_

Terlepas dari itu, ia sangat merindukan kakak tersayangnya. Baginya, Hinata adalah idola dan panutannya. Kakaknya itu mirip ibunya. Mulai dari rambut, wajah, dan sifatnya. Karena itu, kelembutan Hinata membuat Hanabi merasa memiliki figur seorang ibu yang hanya sebentar ia rasakan ketika masih kecil.

Hanabi menyayangi kakaknya. Sangat menyayanginya. Walaupun hubungan mereka sempat renggang, namun selepas perang hubungannya telah membaik. Memang salahnya memiliki kekuatan yang lebih dibanding kakaknya. Namun, ia memiliki kekuatan itu, bukan untuk menggeser dan merendahkan martabat kakaknya. Ia hanya ingin kekuatan yang lebih dari Hinata, untuk melindungi sang kakak.

"_Nee-sama_... Kembalilah..."

_Dimalam yang sunyi itu, bukan hanya Naruto, Kiba, Shino, ataupun Hanabi yang merasa kehilangan. Namun, semuanya. Semua teman dan kenalan Hinata, merasa kehilangan juga atas insiden itu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda Uchiha tengah berjalan di jalanan sepi Konoha. Menatap langit hitam, lalu mengingat apa yang dikatakan Sakura tadi.

''_Misi itu, kami berhasil membawa Hanabi pulang. Meteorid itu juga berhasil dihentikan,''_

Ah, ia memang ingat insiden itu. Ketika meteorid dari bulan mengahantam bumi, dan saat itu pula seingatnya Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, dan Sai pergi menjalankan misi. Ketika itu, ia muncul ke Konoha sebentar untuk membantu Kakashi.

''_Saat itu, Naruto bertarung sendirian dengan Toneri. Sementara aku, Sai, dan Sakura dimintanya untuk mengurangi serangan meteor ke bumi di dalam ruang rahasia. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia kalah oleh Toneri. Saat kami menemuinya, ia sudah terluka parah. Bahkan tangan kanan buatan Godaime Hokage nyaris rusak,''_

Dan sebuah pertanyaan menghinggap di benaknya. Mengapa Toneri ingin sekali Hinata?

''_Ootsutsuki Toneri, dia adalah keturunan Ootsutsuki Hamura. Kau tahu kan?''_

Ya, dia tahu itu.

''_Klan Hyuuga juga memiliki darah dari Ootsutsuki Hamura. Kekkei Genkai Byakugan adalah warisan dari Ootsutsuki Hamura. Toneri sangat terobsesi pada byakugan Hinata. Karena saat ini, Hinata memiliki mata byakugan yang kuat,''_

Waktu semakin berlalu, sebanding dengan ingatannya.

''_Naruto selalu merasa bersalah dengan insiden itu. Ia merasa semua karenanya. Naruto menyadari, kalau ia mencintai Hinata. Dan ia tak kuat menerima kenyataan kalau pada akhirnya Hinata menikah dengan pria lain. Ia kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Dan sudah enam bulan ini ia tak menerima misi apapun. Ia menyendiri. Berkali-kali aku mencoba menghiburnya, tapi tak bisa. Sekalipun ia tersenyum, tapi aku tahu kalau itu senyum palsu''_

Mengapa Kakashi atau aliansi desa tak membantunya?

''_Insiden ini adalah insiden yang melibatkan seluruh dunia. Dan para 5 kage bertanggung jawab akan hal ini. Para kage sepakat untuk menutup dan membiarkan Hinata. Hanya Kakashi-sensei dan Kazekage yang menolak. Mereka ingin mencoba membawa Hinata kembali, tapi dikhawatirkan terjadi hal-hal yang merugikan lagi. Lagipun, hanya sedikit informasi yang kami dapat. Negara lain telah membayar banyak kelima kage untuk hal ini. Sekarangpun, kita tak bisa melakukan semuanya sendirian. Jika Hokage melanggar perjanjian ini, maka kita akan dianggap egois dan pengkhianat. Perang barupun akan muncul lagi. Mengingat perang yang lalu telah banyak Shinobi Konoha yang tewas, dikhawatirkan kalau kita tetap egois, maka kedaulatan Konoha akan hilang dan hancur,''_

Hah, dunia sungguh tak adil.

''_Saat ini juga, kami berwaspada terhadap serangan baru yang mungkin lebih dahsyat dari ini. Setidaknya, kami sudah meminimalisir serangan itu saat disana''_

Dari ingatan itu, timbul sebuah ide di otak cerdasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bacotan Author**

**Yow Minna! Akhirnya chap 2 update! Ulala~~ Maaf lama, yah kesibukan seorang pelajar bulan ini. Udah UTS, seleksi tk. kabupaten olim lagi :3**

**Oh ya, THE LAST NARUTO MOVIE tayang 4 April di Indonesia? Selamat! Good luck buat yang nonton. Wa sih udah biasa aja, bahkan gak sureprised atau berharap banget ini tayang di Indo. You know lah disini, tak ada Blitz, ataupun Platinum Cineplex. Terdekatpun, ya di Batam. Yakali wa naik pesawat di hari sekolah atau nyebrang lewat laut :v Ah, saat ini aku hanya berharap keajaiban datang. Dem Yu XXI! Kenapa gak ditayangin aja sih disana? T.T Sedikit kurang greget gitu kalau nonton donlotan, mending bioskop, kan.. gimanaaa gitu (?)**

**Anyway, wa mau ngejelasin. Ini fict NaruHinaTone. Mungkin banyakan scene tentang ToneHina, tapi endingnya nanti NaruHina **** Dan entah kenapa wa akhir-akhir ini lagi demen banget baca fic Tone-Hina, haha... '3' Dan di chapter dua ini, sepertinya belum ada perkembangan yang signifikan ya. Yah, maklumi saja. Seperti inilah Ken. Terlalu memperfeksioniskan(?) sesuatu dari seluruh sisi(?). **

**Balesan reviewnya..**

**Napas-san : Jiaaah, sama dong XD. Hehe, ini udah dilanjut, amin. Moga gak discontinue ^^**

**Akari Yuka-san : Arigatou atas supportnya! Huhu, terharu :'**

**Mr Obsessive-san : Sudah dilanjut :D**

**Himarura Kiiromaru-san : Terima kasih atas pujiannya ^^ (seketika ngambang) Ini udah dilanjukan.**

**Enischan-san : Emmm... rencana sih emang gitu :D**

**Cahya Uchiha-san : Heheh, lagi naksir berat ini :3**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran-san : Sudah dilanjut... ^.^**

** -san : ini sudah...**

** -san : Ini udah lanjut :3**

**AngelzVr-san : ...**

**Hqhqhq-san : Males nonton bajakannya :3 Wah, aku dapat panggilan Tonecchi dari fb juga lho! Is dat yu? :v**

**Hinami hyuga-san : sudah dilanjut ^^**

**Miss taurus-san : idenya boleh juga. Hihi makasih, ntar aku pertimbangkan.**

**Mishima-san : Ini udah dilanjut... walau lama ._. Gomen ne :3**

**Sarah Hyuzumaki-san : Ini udah :D**

**selamet. .9-san : Ngggg...**

**Semuanya wa bales disini, wa lagi males bales lewat Pi Em #plak**

**Okey, arigatou for your reviews, favorites, and follows. See ya in chapter 3!**

_**Riau, 20 Mar. 15**_

_**Menunggu keajaiban**_

_**Supaya bisa nonton movie The Last**_

_**Sign,**_

_**Sasshi Ken**_


	3. Langkah Pertama

_**Chapter 3 : Langkah Pertama**_

_DUUMMM!_

_Bersamaan dengan suara ledakan itu, seorang pria terjatuh mengikuti alunan gravitasi. Sepertinya ia kalah telak dari lawannya yang kini menyeringai lebar. _

"_Hehh,"_

"_U...Ukh..." kesadarannya mulai menipis. Jangankan bergerak, menoleh saja rasanya berat. Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka usai pertarungan hebatnya. Di balik darah segar yang terus keluar dari mulut, bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu._

"_Hi... Hinaa..."_

"_NARUTO-KUN!" Satu-satunya perempuan disana, Hinata berteriak kencang, memotong gumaman Naruto, yang kini sekarat. Jika tidak dalam situasi menegangkan seperti ini, maka tindakan ini akan dianggap tidak sopan. _

_Lupakan sopan santun itu dulu, keselamatan adalah hal yang utama dalam pertarungan. Hinata, chakranya terkuras habis didalam sangkar sialan itu. Kepalanya terasa berat, kakinya terasa sulit untuk menopangnya berjalan. Tapi gadis itu tak peduli, yang terpenting sekarang adalah segera menemui Naruto._

_BUGHH_

_Ia terjatuh. Dan mencoba untuk bangkit lagi._

_BUGHH_

_Bangkit lagi, lalu terjatuh. Mungkin berjalan bukan cara yang tepat. Dengan keadaan tengkurap, Hinata menggunakan lengan untuk menopangnya bergerak. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat, dan air matanya makin tumpah. Sungguh, ia tak tahan melihat orang yang dicintainya terluka seperti ini._

_Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Hinata mencoba menyentuh dada Naruto. Berkonsentrasi, dan timbul cahaya hijau berpendar kecil dari tangannya ; Ninjutsu Medis. Gadis Hyuuga itu tahu bahwa kemampuan ninjutsu medisnya tak sehebat Sakura, pun ia hanya bisa menguasai teknik dasar saja. Walau begitu, setidaknya ninjutsu medisnya bisa menjadi pertolongan pertama bagi Naruto._

"_Hiks.. Be.. Bertahanlah.. Na.. Naruto-kun.. Kumohon..." lirihnya, sambil terisak. "Bertahanlah... hiks..."_

_TAP_

_Sebuah tangan kekar menyentuh pipinya. Tangan itu, tangan Naruto. Pria itu mengusap pelan pipi manis sang gadis, mengahapus air mata 'kekasihnya' dengan lembut, dan pelan. "Jangan... Me...nangis, hah.. hah... Hinata..." Suaranya terdengar parau. Tersenyum pelan, di sela-sela darah segar yang terus menerus keluar dari mulutnya. Dan itu membuat hati Hinata makin terasa pedih._

"_Hiks... Y..ya... Kau juga..." Hinata makin terisak._

"_A... aku..."_

"_Ja..jangan tutup matamu! Bertahanlah! Ku.. kumohon... Sedikit lagi... seedikit lagi..."_

_Dua insan itu larut dalam perasaan masing-masing. Rasa terluka dan tak ingin kehilangan. Dan mereka tak menyadari, sedari tadi mereka terus diperhatikan oleh seseorang. Seseorang itu, mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat ; terlihat geram. Ia begitu muak, muak dengan adegan 'romantis' yang dilakukan mereka berdua. _

_Ootsutsuki Toneri, dadanya terasa sesak, melihat Hinata yang menangis untuk lelaki lain, bukan untuknya. Yang peduli pada lelaki lain, bukan untuknya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE, COME BACK!**

**CHAPTER 3 : LANGKAH PERTAMA**

**A NARUTO FANFICT**

**DISCLAIMER : KISHIMOTO MASASHI**

**FICT BY : SASSHI KEN**

**WARNING : TIME SETTING CANON, ALTERNATIVE REALITY, OOC, AMATIRAN, DE EL EL**

**BANYAK YANG KUROMBAK DARI THE LAST :3**

**HOPE U LIKE IT AND GIVE A REVIEW ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau yakin, Sasuke?" Uzumaki Naruto bertanya kepada seseorang yang juga ada di ruangan yang sama dengannya, sembari memasang _hitai ate_nya.

Sementara itu, Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang ditanyai Naruto tadi hanya diam ; seolah memikirkan sesuatu. "Jika perhitunganku tepat, maka kurasa ini akan berhasil," ucap Sasuke, selepas berpikir. "Kita akan berangkat malam ini. Bersiaplah,"

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto terkikik kecil, menahan tawanya yang mungkin akan meluap besar. Dirinya menatap lantai, dan tersurat rona merah di pipinya. "A.. haha... A... aku tak menyangka. Ka... kau ma..mau membantuku u..untuk masalah i..ini. Un.. yeah, kau tahu kan.. masalah...," Semua orang akan merasa gugup dan malu jika orang lain ikut campur masalah cinta pribadi. Itu seperti kau ingin menunjukkan pada dunia kalau kau menyukai seseorang tapi kau malu mengatakan siapa _crush_mu ; kurang lebih seperti itu. Dan mungkin itulah yang terjadi pada Naruto. Ia belum begitu mengetahui banyak tentang menjalin hubungan dengan cewek. Sebaiknya ia meminjam buku kepada Sai.

Sasuke mengetahui arah pembicaraan ini. Yah, bagaimanapun juga ia juga tidak mengerti tentang cinta sebagai pasangan kekasih. Yang paling pemuda itu tahu hanyalah cinta kakak kepada adiknya-berterima kasihlah pada Itachi-. Secara umum, cinta menurut Sasuke adalah suatu ikatan yang kuat, yang membuat kita merasa bahagia. Dan jika kehilangan cinta, akan muncul gejolak emosi yang berlawanan. Rasa sakit dan ingin membalas dendam atas nama cinta yang ditinggalkan. Itulah perasaan benci. Tapi setelah bertemu kembali dengan kakaknya, definisi cintanya berubah-terima kasih lagi untuk Itachi-.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai jalan penebusan dosaku," jawabnya dengan senyum segaris.

Dan kini persiapan mereka telah siap. Setelah memeriksa kembali, kedua reinkarnasi anak dewa ini keluar melewati jendela, lalu berjalan di jalanan setapak Konoha dalam kesunyian.

"Kita akan melewati gerbang selatan. Pokoknya ikuti saja aba-abaku," intruksi Sasuke, dan disambut dengan anggukan paham Naruto.

Kosentrasi sangat diperlukan dalam hal ini. Mengingat ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat terlarang, mungkin banyak _anbu_ yang berjaga-jaga guna mencegah kepergian mereka. Terlebih pelarangan ini sudah disepakati lima _kage_, tentulah resikonya sangat tinggi. Memikirkan itu membuat pria Uzumaki menggarukkan kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Sasuke, apa semua akan berjalan lancar?" tanyanya.

"..."

'Apa semua akan berjalan lancar?' Bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak mengikuti misinya. Ia hanya berpatokan pada informasi yang ia dapatkan. Berapa persentasi keberhasilan misi, ia tak tahu. Bisa jadi gagal, bisa jadi berhasil. Tapi, selama belum dicoba, kita takkan tahu 'kan apa hasilnya?

Memejamkan mata sejenak, Sasuke mencoba mengingat pertemuannya dengan _Rokudaime Hokage_ beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

.

"_Apa? Misi penyelamatan Hanabi?" Hatake Kakashi menatap intens orang yang menanyai tentang misi enam bulan lalu. Apa urusannya dengan orang ini?_

"_Hn," Uchiha Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat. "Ini bagian dari penjelajahan duniaku," _

_Kakashi si Rokudaime Hokage mendesah pelan. Ada sedikit kebimbangan dalam hatinya. "Aku tahu penjelajahan duniamu itu juga untuk menebus dosa-dosamu. Tapi, akibat dari misi ini sudah di..."_

"_Aku tahu," potong adik Uchiha Itachi itu. "Serahkan saja gulungan laporan misinya,"_

_Keduanya saling terdiam. Sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Setelah lama menimbang, akhirnya tangan sang Hokage bergerak menuju laci meja kerjanya ; membuka dan mengambil satu dari sekian banyak gulungan. "Ini gulungannya. Bacalah," ucapnya sambil melemparkan gulungan itu ke Sasuke._

_Dengan mudah Sasuke menangkapnya. Usai itu ia membaca laporan misi dengan seksama. Setelah membacanya, Sasuke meletakkan kembali gulungan itu ke meja._

"_Karena kau muridku, aku mempercayaimu. Karena itu, jangan pernah membocorkan masalah ini!" _

"_Hn," Bersamaan dengan sahutan itu, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari ruangan penuh kertas yang bertumpuk itu._

_._

_._

'Apa semua akan berjalan lancar?'

"Mungkin saja...,"

.

.

.

Semua sesuai dengan ekspetasi Sasuke. Mereka akhirnya bisa keluar dari desa. Belum ada kendala selama perjalanan. Mereka terus berlari, berlari menuju tujuan mereka.

"KALIIAAANNNN!"

"!"

BUUAAKKK

Seketika tanah pijakan mereka menjadi retak dan hancur. Tercipta lubang besar yang cukup dalam akibat pukulan dari seseorang. Pohon-pohon di sekitar merekapun turut serta menambah efek kengerian ; terhempas ke seluruh penjuru. Untungnya Naruto dan Sasuke bisa menghindari serangan itu.

Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat pukulan dahsyat itu. Ia pernah melihat itu sekali saat Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat. Dan saat itu pula ia berjanji tidak akan membuat pemilik pukulan itu marah.

"Kaliiaaannnn! Berani-beraninya pergi ke sanaaa!" Tentu saja mereka tahu siapa orang itu. Ialah Haruno Sakura. Rekan setim mereka.

"Sa... Sakura-chan...," Gawat. Misi rahasianya dengan Sasuke terungkap oleh Sakura. Mungkin nanti Sakura akan menghajar mereka habis-habisan karena telah beraninya melanggar aturan.

"Apa maksud kalian pergi ke sana berdua?!"

"E.. eh... Itu...,"

"Kenapa tak mengajakku, hah?!"

"Eh?!"

"Apa kalian masih meragukan kemampuanku?!"

"Sa... Sakura..."

"Aku sudah pernah bilang, Nona Tsunade seorang _Godaime Hokage_ tidak payah dalam mendidik murid 'kan?"

"..."

"Lagipula, aku tak bisa melihat temanku terus-terusan menderita. Aku adalah anggota tim 7 seperti kalian. Aku juga ikut andil dalam misi enam bulan lalu! Karena itu, biarkan aku ikut, _Shannaro_!"

Ternyata Naruto salah presepsi. Sakura tidaklah melarang mereka, melainkan mendukung penuh apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Tak pernah terbayangkan, karena Sakura selalu mengikuti perintah dan aturan desa.

"Baiklah," Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Yosshh! Sakura-_chan_!" Semangat Naruto menggebu-gebu.

Dengan ini, tim tujuh akan reuni kembali.

.

.

.

"Ukhh!"

"Hinata? Ada apa? Apa kau sakit?" Di sebuah ruang makan yang besar, terdapat sepasang suami istri muda. Acara sarapan mereka terhenti sejenak, dikarenakan sang istri yang tiba-tiba saja merintih sambil menahan rasa sakitnya yang datang tiba-tiba.

"A.. Aku tak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja perutku terasa sakit," Mengusap perutnya, Hinata melirih pelan menjawab pertanyaan Toneri.

"Azusai! Cepak periksa keadaan Hinata!" Ada sebersit kekhawatiran di wajah tampan Toneri. Tanpa basa-basi ia memerintahkan pelayan yang sedari tadi di belakangnya untuk memeriksa keadaan istri tercinta.

"_Hai,_" Azusai mengangguk hormat, dan segera menghampiri nyonyanya.

Selama pemeriksaan, Toneri tak bisa tenang. Terus saja ia memegang tangan Hinata, berharap semua baik-baik saja. Ia takut, kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Hinatanya. Ia tak mau itu terjadi. Sangat tidak mau.

Selang beberapa menit, pemeriksaan selesai. Dilepaskan tangannya dari perut Hinata. Azusai tersenyum kecil penuh makna. "Tidak apa-apa. Di kondisi Hinata-_sama_ saat ini, wajar saja ini terjadi. Saya akan segera membuat obat pengurang rasa sakitnya,"

"Kalau begitu cepatlah!" Hohoh, rupanya ada yang tidak sabaran disini. Melihat sang tuan yang tak sabar, Azusai menunduk hormat, kemudian berjalan ke belakang dengan tempo cepat.

"Toneri_-kun_," panggil wanita berambut biru indigo itu. "Jangan khawatir. Kondisiku sudah agak membaik sekarang. Azusai juga bilang kalau sakit perut ini tak masalah. Sekarang, ayo kita makan lagi," Hinata memegang sumpitnya, dam mengambil lauk yang ada di depannya ; berniat untuk meletakkan itu ke piring suaminya.

TAP

Belum sampai ujung sumpitnya ke makanan, tangannya ditahan oleh Toneri. Sontak saja, Nyonya Ootsutsuki itu menoleh, mendapati suaminya yang berekspresi sendu.

"Hinata, jika kau butuh sesuatu, panggil saja aku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu,"

"To-toneri_-kun_...,"

"Aku berjanji, aku akan menjaga dan melindungimu..."

"... dan juga dia," Sambil menatap perut Hinata, Toneri berbisik.

.

.

.

Fajar telah datang, matahari mulai menyingsing pagi, tetapi bulan belum mau pergi. Tangannya terlihat seolah sedang meraih bulan. Terlihat mudah meraihnya, namun sebenarnya cukup jauh. Kehadiran bulan seolah menjadi penyemangatnya.

'_Hinata, tunggu aku. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!_' Sumpahnya kembali. Apapun yang terjadi, kali ini ia harus menang. Hari ini gagal, maka besok kau harus sukses. Benaknya mengatakan itu.

"Hoi, Naruto! Kenapa kau diam disitu! Ayo pergi!" panggil Sakura yang menyadari Naruto yang tertinggal jauh di belakang. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan temannya. Tapi sekarang tak boleh lengah. Mereka harus cepat pergi.

Jika dibandingkan, perjalanan mereka enam bulan lalu dibanding saat ini terasa lebih cepat. Hal ini disebabkan karena pada waktu itu mereka menggunakan burung tinta buatan Sai. Dan saat ini mereka hanya bermodalkan kaki yang kuat untuk berlari. Bisa diprediksi kemungkinan mereka akan sampai pada sore hari nanti.

Dan benar seperti yang diduga. Dari perjalanan melewati beragam medan, matahari yang tadi di ufuk timur kemudian bergerak ke ufuk barat, akhirnya beberapa kilometer lagi mereka akan sampai. Ya, sedikit lagi.

TRAAKK

Tiba-tiba Sakura terjatuh. Kakinya bagai menghantam benda keras. Segera Naruto dan Sasuke menghampiri Sakura ; menanyakan keadaan _kunoichi _itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura.

TRAANNGG

Ratusan kunai tiba-tiba keluar dari balik pohon. Kunai-kunai itu menargetkan seseorang yang mengaktifkan jebakan. Naruto segera menangkisnya dengan kunai miliknya.

Belum sampai disitu. Muncul pasukan buatan yang jumlahnya amat banyak keluar dari bawah tanah. Pasukan itu muncul dengan bentuk bermacam-macam ; manusia, hewan, dan lainnya. Mereka bertiga tak tahu dibuat dari apa mereka, dari pengamatannya bagian luar pasukan itu tebal dan keras. Didalamnya terdapat senjata tempur. Meski tak tahu apa, tapi mereka tahu siapa. Siapa yang membuatnya, sudah jelas dari Kumogakure. Lambang petir Kumogakure tergambar jelas di dada setiap mereka. _ Raikage_ memang cerdik.

Sasuke mengeluarkan katananya.

Naruto merapalkan jurus _kagebunshin_ andalannya.

Dan Sakura berdiri kembali, memberi pemanasan sebentar pada tangannya.

Sepertinya ini memakan waktu yang lama.

.

.

.

Apalah arti bertarung dengan ribuan makhluk buatan, jika kau pernah mengalahkan seorang dewi pemilik _chakra._ Tapi aturan dasar _shinobi_ mengatakan, jangan pernah remehkan lawanmu, siapapun itu. Dan nyatanya memang seperti itu. Mereka baru berhasil menghabisi setengah pasukan ini. Mereka terus menerus muncul. Ini bagaikan pertarungan melawan _Zetsu Putih_ musim kedua. Tak ada habisnya. Dan sepertinya _tagline_ desa Kumo sebagai pemilik persenjataan tempur terkuat sudah terbukti.

"Sial! Mereka tak ada habisnya!" gerutu pria Uzumaki itu. Disaat ini mode transformasi _Kyuubi_ diperlukan. Segera ia berkonsentrasi. Dalam sekejab, pakaiannya menjelma menjadi bentuk _chakra_ keorenan. Percikan kecil mirip api terbentuk di setiap ujungnya. Tak lupa pula iris matanya menjadi bentuk garis ; menyerupai mata monster di tubuhnya.

"Hyeeaa...!"

"KAI!"

ZRUUSSHHH

Baru saja beraksi, tiba-tiba sekumpulan pasukan itu kembali ke dalam tanah ; mundur. Mereka menyerngitkan dahi, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Namun sebelum pasukan itu mundur, sayup-sayup terdengar suara seseorang yang mengatakan 'Kai (lepas)'. Insting mereka mengatakan orang itulah yang melepaskan jurus pasukan itu, yang membuat makhluk buatan itu berhenti menghajar mereka.

Dan kalian tahu siapa orang yang melepaskan jurus?

"Kakashi-_sensei_?!"

Ya, orang yang melepaskan jurus itu adalah _Rokudaime Hokage _Hatake Kakashi.

Dari atas pohon, Kakashi melompat turun ke tanah. Diturunkan tangan kirinya yang tadi digunakan untuk merapalkan jurus. Syukurlah _Raikage_ mau membagikan teknik ini. "Apa kalian berencana membuka segel itu?!" Sambil menatap ketiga muridnya, ia berteriak. Tatapannya begitu dalam pada mereka, terutama kepada Sasuke.

Dia tidaklah bodoh. Tentu saja ia tahu maksud dari tujuan Sasuke meminta gulungan laporan misi enam bulan lalu. Ia sudah pernah memprediksikan hal ini akan terjadi. Dan nyatanya memang benar.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang ditatap tajam gurunya memejamkan mata sejenak. Tebakan Sasuke juga tepat ; menebak kalau Kakashi akan menyusul mereka. Karena itu ia sudah menyusun strategi. Pemuda itu Berencana mengaktifkan _mangekyou sharingan_nya guna melawan Kakashi. Belum sempat matanya dibuka, tiba-tiba tangan Naruto menghalanginya, seolah memberi intruksi untuk tak melakukan apa-apa dulu. _Well,_ seperti itulah Naruto. Berprinsip untuk tak memakai kekerasan, selagi masih bisa diajak bicara baik-baik.

Dengan langkah gontai, Naruto berjalan menuju tempat Kakashi berada. Tatapan awalnya kosong. Banyak hal bersembunyi di benaknya.

TUKK

Jidatnya menyentuh tanah. Badannya menunduk bersujud. Kakashi merasa _deja vu_, pernah menyaksikan Naruto yang seperti ini saat berada di Negara Besi.

"KUMOHON KAKASHI_-SENSEI_! KUMOHON!" Naruto memohon dengan sangat. Tubuhnya bergetar kala mengucapkan permintaannya. Bulir-bulir air mata tumpah. "Kumohon!" pintanya sekali lagi.

Sakura terkesima dengan apa yang sahabatnya lakukan. Hatinya makin teriris melihat hal ini. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu Sakura juga memohon pada sang guru. "Berikan kami kesempatan sekali saja, _sensei_! Kami berjanji, semua akan baik-baik saja!" ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepala dengan penuh perasaan.

"Aku akan bertaruh dengan _rinnegan_ dan juga nyawaku," Sasuke ikut andil dalam menyampaikan permohonan.

"Kumohon!"

Kakashi hanya bisa memutarkan kedua bola matanya. Sejak awal dia memang tak setuju terkait pelarangan ini. Hanya saja suara banyak selalu menang. Mau tak mau ia harus mengikuti aturan yang telah ditetapkan.

Kakashi adalah orang yang berprinsip 'aturan adalah segalanya' semenjak kepergian sang ayahanda tercinta. Ia tak ingin mengulang kegagalan ayahnya. Teman hanyalah rekan yang harus dikorban demi keberhasilan misi.

Sampai suatu saat, ketika seseorang membantah prinsipnya. Membuatnya kembali membuka mata pada dunia dan kenyataan. Membuatnya menyadari arti ikatan itu sendiri. Sayangnya orang itu harus pergi meninggalkannya, demi menyelamatkan dirinya.

"_Orang yang tak menaati peraturan memang sampah. Tapi orang yang meninggalkan temannya, itu lebih buruk dari sampah!"_

Kalimat itu terus menerus terngiang di kepalanya. Kata-kata itu ia wariskan kepada muridnya, dan kini muridnya memegang teguh prinsip itu. Dan karena prinsip itulah, mereka nekad melakukan ini.

Kakashi adalah orang yang menaati peraturan. Tapi diatas peraturan, teman adalah segalanya. Karena itu, selama enam bulan terakhir ini, ia berusaha mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan gadis Hyuuga itu. Dari semua rencana yang ia buat, entah kenapa selalu saja _mentok_ ke Naruto. Bersugesti bahwa Naruto harus menyelamatkan 'kekasihnya' lagi. Aih, bahkan Kakashi mengakui hubungan mereka berdua. Siapa yang tidak menyadari perasaan Hinata pada Naruto? Maka jawabannya adalah Naruto sendiri yang tidak peka.

Bukannya ia terlalu tunduk pada aturan. Tapi ia berusaha mencari waktu yang tepat. Kebetulan sekali mereka berada di situasi ini. Tanpa diberi aba-aba, mereka niat melakukan perjalanan. Ada senyum segaris di balik maskernya.

"Kakashi_-sensei_! Aku... A... aku...,"

"Cukup Naruto!" perintah pria berambut abu-abu itu.

"_Se... sensei_...,"

Tangan kirinya menunjuk jalan di belakang tubuhnya, sedang tangan satunya lagi dimasukkan ke dalam saku. Tercipta aura keren yang tak bisa ditebak. Sebelum menyampaikan sesuatu, Kakashi menarik nafas.

"Pergilah,"

"Eh?!"

"Pastikan semua berjalan lancar," Kakashi bukanlah tipe pria yang bertele-tele. Ia akan terus terang, dan tak mengambil resiko panjang.

"Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab," Banyak resiko yang mungkin terjadi nantinya. Bisa jadi meteorid menyerang bumi lagi. Cukuplah perang dunia satu sampai tiga yang membuat para desa saling berperang dan menghancurkan. Banyak _shinobi_ yang gugur, dengan meninggalkan kebanggaan sebagai _shinobi_ dari desa masing-masing, dan dengan meninggalkan dendam yang menurun sampak ke anak cucunya. Ditambah lagi perang dunia _shinobi _keempat, dimana aliansi ninja bersatu melawan Akatsuki. Perang yang mungkin hanya memakan waktu lima hari, tapi jumlah korbannya luar biasa dahsyat. Ditambah lagi meteorid yang disebabkan oleh Ootsutsuki Toneri, orang biasa tak berdosa kena dampaknya. Semua itu menciptakan adanya ketakutan pada diri manusia. Memaksa semua untuk tak melakukan apapun, tak mengambil resiko apapun, tak mencoba apapun. Membuat keputusan ini diputuskan.

Bukan berarti Kakashi senang melakukan sesuatu yang baru dengan resiko mengambil nyawa orang lain. Hanya saja ia mengambil jalan dimana ia yang akan mencoba sendiri, dan berusaha juga agar yang lain tak kena dampaknya. Biarlah ia merasakan sakit itu. Karena tugas _Hokage_ adalah menahan rasa sakit dan berjalan di depan temannya, dengan tak menginjak mayat temannya sendiri.

Dan tugas _Hokage_ itu nantinya akan ia serahkan pada Uzumaki Naruto.

Kembali ke tempat kejadian, ketiganya tak percaya. Dengan mudahnya _Hokage _Keenam mempersilahkan mereka pergi, tanpa _babibu_.

"Ke.. kenapa kau mengizinkan kami pergi semudah itu?"

"Kenapa? Karena..."

"... Aku takkan membiarkan teman-temanku mati," Menyipitkan mata, ia mengulang kembali ucapannya dulu.

.

.

.

Perjalanan terus mereka lanjutkan, dan kini sampailah mereka ke tujuan utamanya.

"Ini danaunya?" tanya Sasuke. Yang lain mengangguk.

"Waktu itu, saat kami berenang ke dalamnya, baju maupun badan kami tidak basah. Tapi sekarang...," Naruto memasukkan tangannya ke dalam air. Mencoba membuat perbandingan. "Sekarang malah seperti air biasa. Tak ada sisa apapun dari kejadian itu," ujarnya, sambil mengeluarkan tangan dari air.

Perlu kalian ketahui, kini Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura berdiri di atas danau penghubung itu. Bentuknya tak sama seperti dulu. Tak ada keajaiban penghubungnya. Menyelampun tak ada guna. Di atas permukaan airnya, ada semacam bentuk segel dengan pola tertentu yang melebar. Tentulah ini bukan segel diteliti lebih jauh, pola segel ini sebenarnya punya nilai seni yang tinggi.

"Baiklah, kita mulai rencananya," tegas Sasuke.

Sebelum memulai, ada baiknya kita mundur ke waktu yang lalu ; kembali ke waktu penganalisaan Sasuke. Dari semua informasi yang ia kumpulkan, diketahui bahwa kekuatan Ootsutsuki Toneri sebanding dengan Uchiha Madara. Atau mungkin lebih kuat dibanding Madara jika _tenseigan_nya sempurna. Dan kekuatan sang legenda Madara juga setara dengan Ootsutsuki Hagoromo sang _Rikudou Sennin_. Ootsutsuki Hagoromo semiliki dua orang anak, Indra dan Ashura. Kedua anak itu memiliki pecahan kekuatan _Rikudou Sennin_. Bisa dibilang kekuatan mereka berdua sama, dan jika digabung maka akan setara dengan ayah mereka. Indra dan Ashura bereinkarnasi ke dalam jiwa Naruto dan Sasuke. Hasil pencapaian mereka membuat mereka dapat bertemu _Rikudou Sennin_ dan diberi sedikit kekuatan olehnya. Jadi kesimpulannya, mereka berdua, ditambah kekuatan lain, akan bisa memecahkan segel ini.

Yah, kurang lebih seperti itu.

Kembali ke tempat awal, Naruto kini sudah mengaktifkan mode _biju_nya. Pun dengan Sasuke yang sudah bersiap dengan mata kirinya. Sasuke berada di depan, sementara itu Naruto menyentuh punggung Sasuke, bagai mentransfer energinya. Keduanya berkonsentrasi penuh di pusat danau itu, yang juga merupakan pusat dari lambang segel.

"Sakura!"

"Aku mengerti!"

Dari tepi danau, Sakura berjalan menyusul mereka. Sampai di sana, Sakura berdiri di samping, memegang lengan masing-masing dari mereka.

VUUNGG

Muncul cahaya hijau berpendar dari kedua tangannya. Tangannya berkonsentrasi penuh. Walau bukan kekuatan utama, setidaknya ini cukup membantu. Menambah, memulihkan, mempertajam, dan menstabilkan. Setidaknya Sakura cukup bangga dengan kehadirannya sebagai ninja medis disini

"Mulai!"

Ketiganya kini memaksimalkan seluruh chakranya. Sambil berjongkok, Sasuke membuka lebar mata _rinnegan_nya, memusatkan fokusnya ke tengah danau. Naruto mengeluarkan penuh mode bijunya, sampai-sampai membuat air di sekitar beradu gelombang. Dan Sakura, merasa kekuatan ini terlalu susah dijalani jika hanya memakai chakra dari tangan, pada akhirnya memakai _Byakugou_ di dahinya. Timbul corak-corak memanjang menghiasi wajah dan tangannya.

"HUUOOOO!"

Semakin besar, dan semakin kuat. Begitu dahsyat disini. Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa menit terlewat.

JRASSHH

Kehadiran angin akibat kekuatan yang mereka keluarkan turut meramaikan suasana ini. Tak sengaja angin itu menggesek kulit mereka, menyebabkan darah keluar.

"UKKHH!"

Lutut serasa lemas, tak mampu menopang tubuh berdiri lagi. Tidak! Mereka tak boleh berhenti dulu! Sedikit lagi. Ya, sedikit lagi.

ZRUUUSSHHH

Seketika pola motif segel di atas permukaan air itu menyusut, dan menghilang. Tak ada pola-pola lagi disana. Sepertinya mereka berhasil.

"Hahh... haahh..,"

Ketiganya terduduk lemas. _Chakra_nya terkuras habis. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Mereka tak menyangka, untuk membuka segel ini saja butuh chakra sebesar ini.

Tapi, dibalik ekspresi lelah mereka, terukir senyum kecil di wajah mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vacotan Avthor**

**MAAF! MAAF! MAAF! MAAF UPDATENYA LAMAAA! m(_ _)m**

**Udah hampir empat bulan ga apdet. Maaf ya, abis kesibukan ane sebagai seorang pelajar yang dimana udah berapa hari gamasuk sekolah, fokus ke lomba, akhirnya ulangan numpuk, ngejar materi, dan bla bla bla. Dan lagi ide ff oneshoot yang banyak berkembang, memaksa ane bikin yang oneshoot dulu demi kepuasan(?)dan menelantarkan fic ini hingga lupa ide-ide awal, terpaksa membuat jalan cerita baru yang lebih cocok walau akhirnya malah kesannya dipaksa :'v**

**Anyway, aku udah bertekad bakal ngelanjutin ini fict. Banyak yang kudapatkan dari fict ini. Karena di fict inilah aku baru merasakan bagaimana dapat flame selama karirku di dunia ffn. Terlepas dari flame itu, aku tetep senang ada yang suka dan meminta aku melanjutkan dic ini. Arigatouu! **

**Dan soal chapter ini, emang belum nampak segitiga NHTnya. Aku kan emang gitu orangnya, step by stepan :3 Dan soal kenapa Sasuke ngebet banget pengen bantu Naruto? Karena mereka temen. Mana bisa liat temen sendiri sedih. Dan anggaplah apa yang dilakukan Sasuke itu sebagai jalan penebusan dosa dan membalas kebaikan Naruto. Fufufu...**

**Akhir kata, reviewnya minna... ^^**

_**July, 13rd, 2015**_

_**Mendekati perpisahan dengan Ramadhan**_

_**Sign,**_

_**Sasshi Ken**_


End file.
